turn back the hands of time (and replay our love)
by TheAsterousAuthor
Summary: "And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you." Kiersten White. Barricity oneshot.


**Soooo… reincarnation-esque fic. They find each other in their lifetimes, yada yada yada, love and other fluffy-ish things.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **PS: Please ignore any run-on sentences, spelling mistakes, etc, I kinda didn't proofread or edit *coughcough* at all *coughcough* ;P**

* * *

In the first lifetime, her name is Ashika and his Drom. Like any man his age (16, the prime of his youth), he is a warrior, and a good one at that (pride of his family, and of the village). She is the daughter of the village healer, just over 14 years of age, shy and quiet as she observes her father's work through a crack in the door.

He is stabbed from behind with a spear, and it goes straight through his side. He falls to ground, gasping in pain, and is left for dead. He bleeds out onto the grass, shivering and twitching in pain. His hazel eyes look upwards and stare at night sky, drawn to the twinkling light of the stars (they remind him of her eyes reflecting the flickering firelight).

She appears, cresting the edge of a nearby hill, lantern bobbing in her hand. At the sight of him, lying still in the middle of the blood-soaked field, bodies strewn around him like wind-blown autumn leaves, she gasps, almost dropping the lantern.

She rushes to his side and her hands flutter about nervously. Shaking, she quickly tears off the bottom of her skirt to use a bandage. She leans over him, grasping the spear embedded in his side, tightening her fingers around it (can she do this, save his life, or will he die in her arms?)

His eyes flutter open and shut, and his vision begins to grow blurry. With her hair falling around her head like a halo, and the moon glowing above her, he swears to himself that she looks like an angel, sent from the heavens to save him (save him from the pain of seeing her tears).

With a swift jerk, she smoothly pulls the spear out of him. His shriek that follows is one of agony, and his eyes widen before the pain becomes too much for him to bear and he drifts into unconsciousness. Quickly, she stems the bleeding with the rags, using a loose thread and a tiny, sharp bone as a way of sewing the hole shut before he bleeds out.

Hesitating, and making sure he is still unconscious, she presses a soft kiss onto his forehead.

That is the first time.

 _~ aeternum ~_

The second, he is called Vishnu, and she Lakshmi. She, goddess of wealth and prosperity, and he, protector and preserver of the universe.

A love to last a lifetime.

And then their next one begins.

 _~ aeternum ~_

In one life, she is named Tatiana and he is Erik. She is a maid in his castle (as he is the prince) , one among dozens, hundreds.

Their differences of status do nothing to affect their close friendship, however, which seems to have been since birth, practically (closer than siblings). He comes to her after sword practice, ceremonies, jousting, and together they ignore the whispers and the stares that follow them, as well as the rumors that spring up in their wake (nothing can touch what they have).

But the king, however noble and wise he is, sees their friendship as the block in the prince's life that holds him down, rather than the only thing that carries him up (for that is what she is to him- wings that lift him high, to the stars and above).

So the king sends her away, far across the kingdom to work in a remote lord's estate. She goes reluctantly and is forced to leave her prince (for he _is_ her prince, her love, her one and only, whether the two realize it or not) without so much as a goodbye.

In this lifetime, they do not find each other- or rather, they have always had each other, and therefore never realized the pain of life without each other until it is too late.

 _~ aeternum ~_

Her name is Emily. His name is Hunter.

They both end up in car accidents on the same day- different accidents, different hospitals, different cities, same outcome: comatose and brain-dead.

Their families weep for their lost child, sister, brother, cousin, friend. They are left with an impossible choice: let their loved one life no life, stuck, unconscious, forever (comfort) or let them slip away into the depths of time and let them go (or mercy).

While the families mourn, she is in Death's waiting room, waiting to be called and taken away. He's there too- both just one in a million people in line for their eternity.

There, time is different, more liquid and freeform than down on Earth, where their bodies are. what is a day in real time, is a month in the waiting room, or perhaps an hour, or two weeks.

She sees him, sitting in a hard plastic chair, on the other side of the room. Their eyes meet, and to her, it seems like she's known him for a lifetime already (or more accurately, a thousand lifetimes- the gift of eternity). A small smile creeps onto his face, and she feels that she's seen that smile before, seen it, made it appear, cried when it was gone, felt empty without it in her life (but was it her life, before, or someone else's? Another her, another him, another time, but still undeniably theirs).

They talk, chatting like old friends (old loves) and they feel more whole than they ever have before. He compliments her (waiting for Death is unpleasant at best, terrifying at worst, but to each other, they glow with heavenly light that outshines the darkness) and she blushes.

Without realizing it, years in their time pass, and she loves him (and he her).

On Earth, there are still two crying families left with a decision to make.

He tells her he loves her (heart racing, how is this possible, they've never even met, but he loves her). And she says it back.

But Death has its clutches around her, and it tugs slowly at her soul, dragging (ripping, tearing) it away piece by piece. He is frantic, trying to hold onto her (it's hopeless, she's slipping, crying, calling out his name, there's nothing he can do but find her again in the next life).

The impossible choice (comfort or mercy- the latter) was made.

 _~ aeternum ~_

She is a blonde hacker (computer technician is her feeble excuse) named Felicity.

He is a forensic scientist searching for justice (mother, dead, but he pushes on with her in his heart) named Barry.

She does what he wishes he could (saving lives, stopping killers, she's strong through the violence) and they meet on one of his investigations (an unnaturally strong man, unexplainable, the Man in yellow) into the impossible.

She babbles, he stutters (the unrequited love back home is nothing compared to what he feels they could have) , and together they stumble awkwardly into each other's arms.

(It wasn't completely perfect, but they felt perfectly complete.)

 _~ aeternum ~_

Ashika and Drom.

Lakshmi and Vishnu.

Tatiana and Erik.

Emily and Hunter.

Felicity and Barry.

 _Always & Forever._

* * *

 ***jazz hands* Taadaa! Review and tell me what you thought?**

 ** **PS: "aeternum" means, according to Google Translate, forever or eternal in latin.****


End file.
